Raven
huehuehue it's essence's gal now R A V E N This quiet savior belongs to Essence, please do not use her or edit her page without permission! Thank you <3 Raven is my entry in the LGBT+ contest, with her partner being Leech. A P P E A R A N C E Even if she's not in your field of vision, you can feel her mere presence, an aura of a soft, steady calmness, a soothing feeling that washes over your entire body the moment she enters the room. You turn around, and your gaze falls on a NightWing, probably one of the only ones in the midst of RainWing healers in the rainforest. You've met Raven, a dragoness with dark scales, yet with a heart so pure, almost like she radiates gentle white light, brightening the otherwise dim environment of the healers' huts she works in. In other circumstances, she would probably be just another dragon in the crowd. A thin, slender figure who many have called beautiful and alluring, with the smooth curves of her body and her fine features. Delicate, some would say, and little do they know that this fragility mirrors what she keeps within. Unlike most NightWings, she isn't really that large, giving her a non-threatening look, something she's grateful for about her appearance. Aside from her natural beauty, there seems to be nothing particularly striking or interesting about this one NightWing. Her main scales are colored a dark, ebony black, the color of raven feathers, the one animal she was named after. Her underscales are dull grey, appearing to have a lighter sheen when in direct lighting, but they otherwise blend well with her generally dark colors. This general complexion also applies to all of her back spines, which are all deep, dark purple, as well as her claws, being a metallic, dull grey. The only difference is her wings - their membranes are colored a light, dusty lavender, speckled with the NightWing starry patterns, as if she was wearing part of the galaxy on her wings. A pair of stark white horns adorn her head, as well as a pair of ears that twitch whenever the slightest noise is heard. Raven has bright, emerald green eyes, and despite the sparkle they give off, normally does not put her emotions on show. Although, if you look deeper, you might see the layers of feelings she has learned to bury, as well as many years worth of pain she has kept hidden from the world. P E R S O N A L I T Y * quiet dragoness * usually doesn't speak unless spoken to or it's part of the job * very patient and calm * empathetic. knows how to calm down distressed patients * very observant and perceptive to everything around her * suffers the pain of loss she never truly recovered from * tried to keep up emotional barriers to stop herself from loving too deeply ever again * but secretly longs for companionship, so she didn't keep the doors to her heart fully shut * thinks that sad memories are beautiful in their way * fears losing anyone and thus works very hard * she has seen many tragedies in her line of work, and has a tendency to blame herself for things she couldn't have prevented/wasn't her fault to begin with H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S * normal nightwing stuff * very extensive healing knowledge * empathy + good control of own emotions * observant and good at picking up signs * sharp hearing W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A * She is a Libra * Her hatchday is October 8th * She is thinking about owning a cat * Actually finds ravens fascinating and wouldn't eat them as prey * As she lived with RainWings for most of her life, she prefers fruit to meat * Likes humming tunes to herself when she's working on something casual * Enjoys soft, relaxing music without lyrics * She is quite the early bird * Likes winter the most out of all seasons G A L L E R Y text Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer)